A link
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: It was just probably his sleepiness getting to him, but he can't seem to remember anything... especially the people that kept approaching him. Their names were... who are they again? What? He's the Boss of Vongola? And what? They're his famiglia?TsunaxAll
1. Morning Mishaps

**_A/N:_ **Tadaa! A new story. I don't know why I'm torturing myself with this when I know better than to update a new story when school is like days away *Our school starts at June*

Anyway, just enjoy~!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Bleary caramel eyes slowly opened before shutting once more as light invaded his vision. An unbearable headache suddenly made its way.

"O-ow."

Trembling hands gripped the sides of his head, trying to stop the pain and fortunately, the ache slowly vanished. Sighing in relief he waited for the next pain that was to come, and by that he meant his tutor-

Wait. What?

'_Tu…tor?'_ The brown haired boy frowned before slowly sitting up. Pushing himself off the warm and comfortable bed, he wondered out loud "That's weird, what was I thinking about?" He suddenly found himself lost in thought as he tried to recall more of what he really was thinking about. Then, realization hits him…

_Who am I?_

Eyes went incredibly wide at the sudden question. He tried to think… and think… and think… only to find his mind blank. _This isn't good._

Turning his head from side to side as if he were lost, he seemed to be in a familiar yet unfamiliar room. Holding his head once more he thought, _'W-what the? This isn't funny anymore… why can't I remember anything?_

A knock on the door almost made him yelp in surprise.

"_Tsu-kun! Wake up already~! You'll be late for school~!"_

He let the words slowly sink in.

_Tsu-kun…_

_Tsuna…_

_Tsunayoshi…_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

That's right he's Sawada Tsunayoshi! That's his name! Tsuna sighed in relief. And the person outside was his mother. And if he remembered correctly, they live alone together.

"I must be out of it…" He mumbled to himself while ruffling his brown locks, "What a weird morning…"

"_Tsu-kun!"_

"A-H-Hai! I-I'll be right down." The brunet called out and the knockings soon stopped. He listened to the footsteps of his mother that slowly made its way downstairs. Sighing once more, he pushes the cover off him and swung his legs to the side of his bed.

That's weird, was it him or does he feel a bit… tired?

Once he stood up to stretch his somewhat stiff limbs, he suddenly fell on the ground with a painful _THUD_.

"_Tsu-kun! Is everything okay up there?"_ his mother called out from below.

"H-Hai! I-I just fell!"

"_Be more careful! And hurry up, you're seriously gonna be late!"_

Ignoring the dread that rose up from his guts just by hearing those words, Tsuna tried to stand on his feet once more, only to find it exhausting. What's wrong with him? A normal person usually doesn't get this exhausted from waking up in the morning. Instead they should feel refreshed and fully energized.

Once he was successfully on his feet, the small teen wobbled his way towards the bathroom.

Maybe a nice refreshing bath will do the trick.

oOoOoOo

Truthfully, the way the cool and soothing water soaked his tense form and aching joints (which he had no idea why he was aching all over) made him felt relax and sleepy that after standing under the shower for awhile, he suddenly found himself kneeling on the ground almost asleep.

After stepping out of the shower he dries himself and pick up the outfit which must be his uniform. He really had no idea what his uniform looked like and how to wear it seeing that his small amnesia is still taking effect. He just let this feeling (can he call it an instinct?), tell him what to do.

Putting on his boxers, then his pants and after that he buttoned up the long-sleeved white shirt and tied the blue necktie under his collar with a bit of trouble, and lastly he took the dark vest and put it on. He gave himself a good look in the mirror, trying to take in the familiar appearance while rolling up his sleeves.

'_I guess that's it…'_ His hand suddenly reached for his other hand and unconsciously rubbed his ring finger which surprised him a bit as he turned his gaze to his hand. Slowly he lifts it and stared at the ring finger.

Wasn't there… a ring there before?

_Tsu-kun!_

The brunet was immediately snapped out from his thoughts as his mom called for him. Hastily, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room, completely forgetting about his earlier thoughts.

oOoOoOo

"Tsu-kun, you're really going to be late now!" Nana pouted as she sets his breakfast.

The delicious smell immediately wafted through the room making Tsuna's stomach growl a bit. The brunet blushed lightly before replying, "I…I know."

Nana giggled softly before speaking, "But you know, you're acting a bit strange today."

Tsuna looked at her questioningly before taking a bite of his toast.

"I mean, whenever I wake you up and tell you you'll be late you'd suddenly panic and run out while screaming a person's name." Nana said while putting a thoughtful finger against her cheek.

'_Someone's name?'_ Tsuna blinked before looking down to pick up an octopus shaped wiener and putting it in his mouth.

"Hmm, let's see, what was his name again?" Nana thoughtfully said. Her eyes scrunched up in concentration just by trying to remember the person's name. Her eyes then popped open as a wide smile decorated her face, "Ah I remember now! It was _Hibari_!"

The wiener between the chopsticks the brunet was holding soon fell back on the plate as the name was suddenly mentioned. Tsuna's mouth was hanging open but he immediately shut it as he noticed this. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion while he picked the wiener up once more.

"Who's Hibari?"

Nana's smile immediately vanished, "Oh… I must've got the wrong name!" Then her smile came back, "But anyway, whatever his name was, you always sound so afraid! Saying that 'he'll bite you to death' if you get late." She then giggled softly, "You say the most funniest things! Almost like your father!"

Tsuna frowned, "Otou-san?" Now that he thought about it. Where is his father? Why isn't he around? Was he working or something? Ah, most probably…

"That's right!" Nana suddenly went red as she held the sides of her face, "Mou~ I can't wait for him to go home!"

"Hm? Won't he come home later?" Tsuna was now in the process of eating his egg.

Nana giggled, "Silly Tsu-kun, it seems like I'm not the only one who's excited for his homecoming~! Don't worry! I'm sure you're father will send us a letter soon to tell us when he'll come home and then we'll have a FEAST!"

Tsuna gulped down the egg too quickly that he chocked. Wait. So he's dad is on abroad?

"Oh my! Are you okay?" Nana immediately went to her son's side and rub soothing circles on his back as he coughed.

"Y-yeah… just choked…" Tsuna replied before grabbing the bottle of milk beside him and gulping it down.

"Mou… you should be more careful next time!" Nana sighed.

Tsuna puts down the bottle before nodding and neatly setting his chopsticks down, "Thanks for the food. I'll get going then"

Nana watched as her son stood up and grab his bag by the counter, "Alright~! Have a safe trip!"

"I will!" And with that the brunet runs out whilst waving to his mother, tripping a bit as he went out.

He knew he should feel more bothered and worried at his sudden lack of memories about himself and the people he should know, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. I mean, he seemed to be pulling things off without getting suspicious.

There really wasn't anything to worry about, he must still be half asleep if you noticed his constant yawning. And besides, with these strange instincts that guide him successfully through his everyday life and with his memories slowly coming back once mentioned about something familiar, everything will turn out fine.

This is what probably happens every morning.

Tsuna grabbed his bike and puts his bag on the small basket in front of it. Kicking off the stand, he guided it out the gates.

Even with his strange instincts, the probability of him getting lost can be possible, so he should at least have a ride to make things more quicker than just running around like a sore loser.

Hn, how weird. It's probably thanks to his half empty head that he's able to think more logically.

oOoOoOo

Right, right, left and straight. Guess he really didn't need to bring his bike, but oh well, what's done was done. Tsuna knew he was going the right way as he seemed to have past by some students with the same uniform as him, which made him feel relieve for now he had proof that what he was wearing was really his uniform.

Anyway, during on his way, he heard a delinquent looking senior sneered something like 'Dame-Tsuna'. Then memories flashed of him being a no-good middle-school student with poor athletic skills and poor grades, which is apparently the reason why he earned the name _Dame-Tsuna_ aka _No-good Tsuna._

With his poor status, he was always the center of bullying.

Tsuna shuddered at the thought of being bullied and hoped he'd survive his day without experiencing one.

"I don't understand what's going on either." The brunet halted for a moment before looking ahead where he heard the voice. His sight met with two male Namimori students who seemed to be discussing deeply. Tsuna suddenly started feeling weird as he saw them. He ignored the feeling as he decided to see if he'll remember them.

The tallest one had black hair with tanned skin. Tsuna wondered if he liked going out a lot, his caramel eyes looked at the amber eyes which luckily wasn't directed at him as he kept conversing with the one next to him. Tsuna immediately noticed the bleached white hair of the dude and those sparkling gray eyes that seemed to be filled with curiosity and confusion. Tsuna took note of the band aid over his nose and got the idea he must fight a lot.

Common sense then kicked in the wrong way as Tsuna came up with a wrong conclusion. If the gray haired teen liked fighting… then he must like bullying! So it might be possible that he's-!

Tsuna squeaked as the two somewhat sensed his presence and before they could even turn to him, the small teen immediately rode his bike and took off in lightning speed.

"TSUNA!"

"SAWADA!"

This almost threw the brunet off-course as he unmistakably heard his name being called out. So they really must be his bullies if they knew his name! Oh man, he needed to get away from them as soon as possible!

oOoOoOo

Unfortunately for him, he met more bullies on the road. At least that's what he thought. As he had decided to take a short rest from biking by just walking and pushing his bike along him, he had suddenly bumped into this scary looking girl.

Tsuna didn't have to know if she was the fighting type as she turned to him and glared in a really scary way. What's worst was she had six more people with her! SIX!

Five of them were males, and two of those males looked really big and scary, while this other one with a hat and huge glasses looked mischievous, and the one next to him looked pissed off. The last one didn't look that harmful, actually he kinda' reminded him of Tsuna himself!

And so anyway, the last one was girl, a weird one to be exact. She was almost like an alien!

"Watch where you're-" The scary tall girl wasn't able to finish as her eyes landed on him and suddenly widened, "You-!"

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't looking!" Tsuna exclaimed and hastily rode his bike once more then took off in full speed.

"HEY WAIT!"

"Come back!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Great! They knew him! Which means more bullies! And judging by their uniforms, they were from a different school! Seriously, how can he attract so many bullies even from other schools?

Tsuna panted as he felt his energy slowly drain away. His mom's food was the only energy he managed to supply and now he finished it all up just from a bike ride! Well, at least he was almost near to school.

The brunet got off and sighed tiredly before walking towards the school gate. There were no more students, which meant he was late.

'_Yeah, good job finding that out…'_ Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time.

As he got nearer to school, his eyes squinted a bit as he saw people standing by the gates. They were wearing black uniforms and they had this weird hairstyles that reminded him of a very ancient man named Elvis.

He soon recalled they were the disciplinary committee. He face-palmed. _'Oh yeah! They punish people who break school rules! No wonder why I would panic on getting late!'_

He then started thinking of ways to get past them even though he knew no one can escape the infamous group. He hesitated and then decided.

'_I'll go to school tomorrow instead!'_

But fate decided something else for him.

As he was about to turn away, he caught sight of a black jacket hanging on top of broad shoulders of a teen he had never seen before. The teen had black hair and eyes and for once, didn't have the same hairstyles as the other disciplinary members.

A gust of wind suddenly blew and Tsuna watch the jacket flow with the wind but miraculously didn't fly away.

The brunet's eyebrows furrowed in confusion,

_Who is he?_

It took him a moment to realize that the stranger was walking towards him with a scary glare, scarier than the glare the scary lady gave him.

"Hiiee!" Weird, where did that come from? It was already too late to run as the stranger grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him away from his bike. Tsuna squeaked as he was suddenly twisted to face him, hand now firmly gripping onto his collar, "Herbivore…" despite the horrifying situation, Tsuna had managed to raise an eyebrow at the name, "…what is the meaning of this?"

Tsuna gulped and tried to explain, "L-Look! I didn't mean it! It's just that-! A lot of things happened! So please don't beat me up!"

The stranger looked annoyed but let goes of him, "Explain."

"O-Okay… w-well you see, I woke up with this huge headache and I couldn't get up until it was gone-"

_WHOOSH!_

Tsuna barely evaded a tonfa that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "HIIIEE! W-what was that for?" As soon as he saw the scary look of the stranger he immediately shuts up.

"I wasn't talking about the reason you were late annoying herbivore." He scowled, "I'm asking you why I'm here! Why. Am. I. Alive. And. In. this. time?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Tsuna squeaked and shielded himself with his arms as he continued, "I-I don't why y-y-you're here too! I-I've never seen you before!"

Dark eyes widen at what he heard.

Kusakabe, one of the members of the disciplinary committee, stepped up, "What are you talking about? How dare you say that to Kyo-san! He's the President of the committee way before you started your middle school here!"

Tsuna looked up in shock, _'What? He was?'_ His eyes then landed on an armband pinned on one of the black jacket's sleeves.

The 'Kyo-san-person' then gave him a calculative look before walking away, "Let him pass for now. Next time I find you late, you'll be bitten mercilessly."

The brunet gulped once more and rushes in immediately, not wanting to stay any longer under the scary presence of the disciplinary group.

He parked his bike and grabbed his bag. He wasn't sure if he should feel lucky or not. That was like a near death experience!

Tsuna jog his way through the halls looking at each of the doors, waiting for his instincts to probably tell him which room was he. He stopped at class 2-A and memories of him entering the classroom often flashed in his mind.

'_This must be it…'_ Tsuna wobbled a bit as he reached for the door before slowly opening the door open. Hopefully, nothing weird would happen again.

"S-sumimasen…" He said as the teacher turned his gaze to the door with a raise brow, "You're late-"

"Tsuna-kun!"

So much for a normal entrance… caramel eyes widen as a cute and pretty looking girl with hazel eyes and short auburn hair suddenly stood up from her desk and hugged him! HUGGED HIM!

'_W-WHO IS THIS GIRL?'_ He mentally yelled, completely ignoring the gasps from his classmates.

"Tsuna!"

"SAWADA!"

The girl lets go just in time as two more students appeared. Tsuna looked at them in shock, "Y-you're the-!"

"It is you!" The black haired teen he saw from earlier suddenly enveloped him in a hug, "Haha! I'm so glad!"

The white haired one just grinned and patted him.

And all the while all could Tsuna do was stay stunned in the stranger's arms with wide eyes.

_WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?_

**_End of Chapter_**


	2. Silent Sorrow

_**A/N: **_Yeah I know... so soon? Makes me want to wish I could update this fast on Their Boss, but oh well. enough mentioning of other stories. Please Enjoy~!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"…collapsed from exhaustion…"

"…is… really okay…?"

"Maa…going…be fine…"

Another headache erupted much to his displeasure making him curl up and clutch the sides of his head.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"I think he's waking up!"

"Oi! Are you extremely okay?"

Unfamiliar voices all spoke at the same time making his headache worse. He groaned a bit and clutched his head a little tighter.

"Tsuna?" A gentle yet worried voice spoke out and suddenly he felt a soft hand hold his clutching one and surprisingly the headache slowly vanished leaving him exhausted and weak, yet relieved that the pain had ceased.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" the hand tightened around his, making him look up.

It was the girl from earlier! Slowly his eyes traveled down to his hand and soon realized she was holding it. She was holding his hand! His face slowly went red and of course this didn't go unnoticed.

"Oi Sawada, are you okay? You're all red."

The brunet hastily pulled his hand away and sat up really fast, "I-I'm fine!"

"W-whoah steady there! You still need to rest." The black haired teen said looking really concerned as he held his shoulder.

Tsuna then realized he was on a bed and probably in the nurse's office. Which shocked him, why was he in the nurse's office? What happened? Wasn't he in his classroom earlier?

Noticing his confused look the white haired teen answered for him, "You suddenly collapsed earlier at the classroom. Though we're not extremely sure if it was from exhaustion or probably from shock."

Tsuna frowned. Probably from the shock, I mean being huddled by strangers who probably are bullies will make anyone faint! But then again, he was feeling rather tired from all the chasing from the bullies. Though he wasn't _really _being chased…

"Anyway Tsuna-kun, I know it's sudden, but how did you do it?" the auburn haired girl asked looking really curious and happy, "How were you able to do _this_?"

The brunet looked at her in confusion, "E-excuse me…?"

"That's right Sawada! Obviously _this _is your doing!" the dude with a bandaged nose exclaimed with a huge grin.

"U-Uhm…"

"Tsuna! You really are amazing!" The tall one said making a gentle smile at him.

'_What the heck are this people talking about?'_ Tsuna mentally asked himself. He tried to look away from their eager faces feeling a little awkward, "Uhm… sorry to break it to you people… but… what a-are you talking about?"

"Haha, nice one Tsuna. Still modest aren't you?" The black haired teen said as he put both his hands behind his head, "Anyway, I wonder where Gokudera is?"

"Wha-? Who's Gokudera?" Tsuna wondered out loud.

All eyes immediately landed on him. And at that moment Tsuna suddenly wanted to shrink and run away from their strange gazes. He gulped as silence suddenly fell upon the group.

"U-uhm…" He silently said hoping that they would look away.

The auburn haired girl frowned as he eyebrows furrowed together, "Tsuna-kun…" she slowly said before she held out a hand, the brunet flinched making her retreat it immediately and point at herself, "Do you… do you know who I am?"

Tsuna looked hesitant but quickly shook his head, "I-I'm sorry but I don't know… who all of you are…" he silently said.

All eyes widen as they exchanged confused looks, hoping someone had an answer. Yes, a good answer would really help clear things up here. Unfortunately, no one seemed to know anything either.

"Uhh… are you guys exchange students?" Tsuna asked only to be grabbed by the shoulders.

"Tsuna! You've got to be kidding me! It's me! Yamamoto!" The guy who introduced himself as Yamamoto said looking slightly panicked that the brunet couldn't help but feel worried for him.

"Sawada! Don't you dare tell me that you forgot all that happened! In the future! That wretched _famiglia_ tried to destroy Vongola and we d-"

"Oniichan!" The girl suddenly burst out surprising them all. Slowly she looked up with fresh tears welling up, "Please don't mention that _incident_… its painful to remember."

"Kyoko…" the older one frowned before approaching her and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Tsuna looked at them confusedly, _'Incident? What incident?'_He then started thinking of an answer for their strange behavior, _'Is this a new method for bullying?'_

The hand on his shoulders suddenly left making Tsuna look back to Yamamoto who seemed to be shock and speechless.

"Y-Yamamoto-san…?"

"Tsuna… I know we left you and made you suffer but, that doesn't mean you had to forget us!"

"Wha-!"

"Please remember! Remember what happened-!"

"But why?" Tsuna suddenly exploded, "Why are telling me these nonsense? Future? Vongola? Memories? Just bully me already! I can't take mental torture!"

And with that everyone stopped and stared at Tsuna as if he were an alien. The brunet flinched and slowly went red at their stares. Did he say something wrong?

"Bully?"

"Tsuna-kun, what are you talking about?"

"You're still as strange as before to the EXTREME!" the white haired dude chuckled and turned to him with a smile, "We miss you Sawada."

"H-Have we met before?" Tsuna asked as his voice slowly shrunk in every word, "M-maybe back when I was still a child?"

Yamamoto sighed before slowly shaking his head, "I guess you really don't remember anything."

"But why?" Kyoko, the auburn haired girl, worriedly asked.

"My name's Sasagawa Ryohei by the way!" Ryohei exclaimed enthusiastically, somehow ignoring the shocking fact that Tsuna can't remember them.

Tsuna turned to Ryohei and smiled uncertainly. He was still confused with everything that's happening, but oh well… it wasn't his problem. Well that's what he thought.

"You can call me oniisan!" Ryohei ruffled his hair.

"O-oniisan? Why?"

"For old time's sake!" He replied cheerfully.

"H-Huh?"

Kyoko and Yamamoto exchanged looks and shook their head then they turned their attention back to the brunet.

"I'm Sasagawa Kyoko." Kyoko sadly smiled, "You can call me Kyoko-chan if you want to." She sounded so hopeful that the brunet couldn't help but speak, "K-Kyoko-chan it is then."

She then smiled brightly as she heard this before looking down, a somber expression replacing the bright smile. Tsuna was about to ask her if she was okay only to be interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Takeshi at your service!" Yamamoto smiled, but the smile looked like it was slightly forced, "Just call me Yamamoto or Takeshi…"

"Y-Yamamoto… right." Tsuna muttered, "U-uhm… can I ask you one thing?"

"What is it?" The three looked at each other questioningly.

"So… uhm… you…you're not bullies?"

oOoOoOo

Three figures then left the nurse's office as soon as they were sure that the brunet inside had fallen asleep. Kyoko gently slides the door close before turning to the two males she was with.

"I wasn't expecting that the situation would end up like this…" Yamamoto said, looking very troubled.

"I extremely don't understand. It seems like we remembered everything, as well as Hibari! So it's only natural that Sawada should remember everything as well!" Ryohei said while looking thoughtful. He remembered when they arrived in front of the school gates (right after Tsuna passed), Hibari suddenly stated that Tsuna was acting weird before letting them pass as well.

"That's not all." Kyoko frowned and turned to Yamamoto, "Isn't it weird that Tsuna-kun doesn't remember us? He treated us like it was his first time seeing us! Even though we were classmates!"

"It's like we're the only ones who isn't in his memories." Ryohei muttered.

There was a small silence and before they knew it the school bell suddenly rang.

"It's lunch time already!"

"Anyway, we should probably discuss once the _others_ come. I'm sure they'll try to look for Tsuna." Yamamoto suddenly chuckled as he remembered a certain hitman tutor, "…especially _him_."

"That's right to the extreme! And they'll obviously have their memories back as well." Ryohei exclaimed.

"Let's get going then! Oh! And not to mention we have to get Tsuna-kun's lunch too!" Kyoko remembered.

"Right!"

oOoOoOo

_Screams… gunshots… pain…_

_Blurry figures were found on the ground… surrounded by a scarlet pool._

_Someone was crying…_

_The person sounded so heartbroken… so sad…_

_There were flames everywhere and if that person didn't get out now…_

_Someone else comes into view and tried to drag the sobbing person out. The person struggled, not wanting to leave the blurry figures on the ground, but then more people came and continued dragging the unwilling person out._

_Just to save his life… he had to sacrifice others._

oOoOoOo

_AAAAAAAAHHH!_

Someone screamed so loud that those from outside the room flinched. A certain prefect heard the scream and with no hesitation went towards the source.

A certain brunet was struggling against the poor nurse who was trying to hold him back down as he screamed in pain. His head felt like it was being split into two and that's no normal headache. The door slammed open, revealing the prefect from earlier. The stranger entered and ignored the stares from the students who peaked in.

"H-Hibari-san!" The nurse said in surprise.

"Let me do it." He ordered as he took the place of the nurse.

'_It hurts!'_ Tsuna yelled in his head as he can't seem to say it for when he opens his mouth, the only thing that comes out are his screams. _'Make it stop.'_

"Herbivore…" Hibari, as what the nurse had called him, holds him down and growled, "Pull it together."

Tears slid down from the brunet's tightly shut eyes as he managed to mutter softly, _"Minna…"_

The prefect's eyes widen slightly. He watched as more of those tears poured down those flushed cheeks before sighing, "Still the herbivore you are…"

Slowly but steadily, the brunet's struggling started to weaken much to the prefect's relief while the nurse could only look at the two uncertainly. She then noticed the students crowding outside and decided to shoo them away.

Hibari let goes of the boy. He was planning to knock him out but I guess he didn't have to. He stared at the unconscious form of the brunet and grunted. As much as he hated to admit it, he never did like it when the brunet cried, especially if the reason was because of them.

It ticked him off.

"Check up on him and make sure to find out what's wrong with the herbivore." Hibari ordered.

"H-Hai!" the nurse exclaimed and was about to close the door when a hand suddenly grabbed it, successfully keeping the door open.

"Oi, what's with the EXTREME crowd?"

"Please let us through."

"What's happening?"

The nurse was about to tell them to leave only to be stopped by Hibari, "Let them in. They're with the herbivore."

"A-Hai!"

The door immediately opened and the trio soon entered looking really worried. They then saw Hibari, "Hibari! What are you extremely doing here?" Ryohei asked looking really confused.

"Hn. The herbivore started screaming. He was disturbing Namimori's peace." The aloof teen tilted his head to the direction of the unconscious brunet.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked alarmed as he heard this. Kyoko didn't say anything and immediately went to the brunet's side to check on him.

Ryohei watched as the two went towards Tsuna's bed before turning to Hibari, "Is he okay?"

"Hn. I don't know." Hibari replied while crossing his arms. His eyes landed once more to the sleeping brunet, "He was in pain. And whatever the cause was… it was probably us."

"Wha-?"

"Ngh…?" They all turned to the small who teen who was slowly regaining consciousness. Hibari smirked a bit. Even with whatever pain he experienced he can still come back up with only a few minutes rest. Seems like there still was a bit of carnivorous side in him.

"Tsuna-kun!/Tsuna!" The two beside him immediately held the boy who tried to sit up.

Tsuna groaned and held his head. Caramel eyes opened and looked at the two worried people in slight confusion. "W-what's up?"

They all sighed in relief, except for Hibari who just rolled his eyes.

"We're so glad you're okay Tsuna." Yamamoto said while grinning.

"We heard you started screaming in pain." Kyoko unconsciously held his hand once more and gave it a good grip, as if trying to comfort him, "Are you okay?"

"Eh? D-did I scream really o-out-" Tsuna suddenly stopped as he turned his head to the sides with a confusing look. The three (the nurse left) looked at him questioningly.

"What's up?" Ryohei approached him.

Tsuna slowly sat up and automatically held out a hand as Yamamoto and Kyoko was about to protest. Though he didn't know why he did that, it just felt like it was on reflex. Like… he had done it a couple times before. But that wasn't what he was worrying over about. For some reason, he could hear something.

"Is… is someone crying?" he timidly asked.

They looked more confused that even Hibari was slightly showing his confusion. Yamamoto strained his ears to hear if there really was someone crying, but didn't hear any.

"Tsuna… we don't hear anything."

Tsuna looked at him a bit upset, "R-really? But it sounds… so clear and… sad…"

"Maybe you're just a little tired." Kyoko spoke but the brunet shook his head in disagreement, "I can hear it. It's not hard to notice." Tsuna clutched his chest as he felt his heart ache at the heart-breaking tone, "Are you sure you can't hear it?"

They frowned and shook his head. Tsuna saw this and suddenly realized something. Hastily, he lets go of his chest and went red, "I-I'm sorry. You must be thinking I'm weird."

Yamamoto and Kyoko's eyes widen before they let out a soft chuckle, "Not at all." Kyoko said good-naturedly.

"But if you use the term 'unique', I guess you are." Yamamoto joked.

Tsuna blushed once more. He wasn't use to this kind of attention and he never had real friends before, so he wasn't really sure on how to react. Then all thoughts were pushed away as he heard the sorrowful cry once more, making him look down.

"This voice…" They all looked at the prefect who spoke in surprise, "…how does it sound?"

Tsuna's lips pursed into a thin line and slowly he spoke, "Sad… too sad… it sounds like… he lost everything…" tears suddenly blurred his vision making him feel stunned, _'W-what the…?'_

Yamamoto and Kyoko looked at the brunet in worry and were shocked when tears suddenly poured out from the stunned teen. Before they could call out to him in worry, Hibari spoke.

"Hn. I thought so." He looked somewhat irritated, and usually he gets irritated when there are annoying herbivores that would disturb his peace, when he sees a certain pineapple, and lastly, when he's worried (and denies it but knew it is true making him more pissed), "The herbivore is crying."

"Well we can see that…" Ryohei rose an eyebrow at the obvious statement.

"I meant _the_ herbivore." Hibari muttered before pointing at Tsuna, "The Sawada Tsunayoshi you've been seeking is somewhere within that herbivore, probably crying his eyes out."

All eyes widen in realization while Tsuna looked at them in confusion while trying to wipe the tears away, _'The Sawada Tsunayoshi… they've been seeking… what?'_

"You mean… _Tsuna_? As in _the_ Tsuna?" Yamamoto spoke up, sounding like this 'Tsuna' and the one on the bed Tsuna were completely different persons.

'_Well I guess that'll make sense, they probably mistook me with someone…'_ He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows, _'…with the same name as me.'_

"W-why is he crying?" Kyoko asked in worry.

"Probably mourning…" Tsuna wasn't able to hear the next words Hibari muttered as he lowered his voice. The only words he was able to catch were 'we' and 'died'.

He took note of the stunned and wide eyes they were wearing.

"U-uhm…oof-!" This time it was the senior who had hugged him, "Sa-I mean, o-oniisan?"

Ryohei's eyebrows furrowed as he shut his eyes. He bit his lip with a sorrowful look, "Sawada, we really didn't mean… we were… it's just…" the arms around him tightened while Yamamoto and Kyoko looked down with a somber look.

"We just wanted to protect you…"

Suddenly…

More tears poured out the unsuspecting brunet. His eyes widened as he heard the small tone of resolve in the voice. It's so weird, why did they want to protect _him_? No-good Tsuna? And why was he crying at the words he doesn't seem to understand himself? It was almost like… he didn't want that. Slowly his mouth opened…

_But I don't want you to…_

Those were what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. His voice was stuck in his throat. What was he doing anyway? What were _they_ doing? He was starting to doubt their assurance of not being his bullies, trying to give him mental torture.

"Wait. Stop. Please just stop." Finally he spoke up, his voice cracking a bit. Ryohei lets go of him, willing to give the boy some space which made him relax a bit, "I don't know what you're talking about. You really must've gotten the wrong person." He tried to reason while wiping his tears away. The stupid, damn tears that wouldn't seem to stop.

They all looked hesitant but Yamamoto spoke up before anyone could even open their mouths.

"No Tsuna. We didn't make a mistake."

"But I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Yamamoto remained silent. His amber eyes slowly narrowed as he frowned, "There's…" he started before clutching the pants on his lap, "There's something you need to know."

All eyes turned to Tsuna, each of them held seriousness making the brunet shrink a bit.

"We… we don't belong in this time."

"What?" Tsuna's eyes widen, _'Are they time-travelers?'_

"And also…" Amber eyes looked straight into his caramel ones. For some reason he could sense some pain in them.

"We're supposed to be dead in our time."

_**End Of Chapter**_

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUUN. **Yeah the story is slightly not clear but I'll just keep it that way.

Go ahead Dear.

REVIEW!

\ /


	3. Mixed Emotions

_**A/N: **_Yeah it's been awhile and I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!

Ehehe... I've been kinda' busy lately, so yeah, I hope you understand!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Tsuna rolled over his bed once more. He couldn't seem to stay put as Yamamoto's words echoed within his mind.

"_We're supposed to be dead in our time..."_

Naturally, he thought they were pulling a prank on him, but the seriousness made him think twice. It wasn't possible for them to be in another time and... and that they died. I mean... where's the logic in that? It was seriously giving him a headache.

Of course, after a small argument with them... (Yes, naturally he would argue... and yes... maybe he did accuse them as bullies _accidentally_) The lot left, thinking it was best for him to take some rest. But instead of feeling relieve, he felt a somewhat familiar feeling of..._loneliness._

He remembered the dejected look in those people's eyes as they left. Something told him that they'd start acting distant. He blinked and looked down with half-lidded eyes. Something also told him that he had hurt them. Really bad.

But what did he do wrong?

His fists clenched and his attention turned to the lunchbox by his bedside. Kyoko had brought it for him, just in case he got hungry.

Sitting up he took the lunchbox and stared.

Silently he regretted coming to school.

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy..._

"What the heck is happening here? Where's Juudaime?" A certain silver-head teen looked around the town he was currently in frantically, hoping to find this _juudaime_. Although he perfectly knew he was not in Japan, and the possibilities that the person he was looking for wasn't around was high, he still couldn't help but hope he could just be around somewhere... like it was a miracle.

Yes...a miracle... just like the fact that he's currently _here_, _alive _and _well_ when he was supposed to be-

"Hayato..." A hand landed on his shoulder, the Italian teen turned around to see a woman with long rosy hair and goggles covering emerald eyes that the two seemed to have in common, "_He's _not here."

"How would you know?" The boy named Hayato scowled at the other as if she had just insulted him.

The woman frowned as her eyes flashed with seriousness, "There's something you must know. I just talked to father... and..." She looked hesitant.

"What?" The other frowned as he felt dread rise up in his guts.

She crossed her arms and her goggles gleamed, "...I asked father about _Vongola_... and he told me..."

Both eyes met and the other could only widen at the next words that came out from her mouth...

"There was no such thing as the _Vongola _Family..."

* * *

_Kokuyo park..._

A certain girl with long hair and bangs that covered half of her face timidly entered the run down place. Slowly and warily she entered the abandoned building. She had just been from her school which was pretty far and she knew she would be in big trouble especially since she left without permission from her parents, but of course she didn't care. It's not like she was planning to go back home.

Her parents abandoned her during that _time_ after all.

The sound of her school shoes echoed through the abandoned building.

She looked around, hoping to find someone. Finally she decided to call out for this person.

"Mukuro-sama...?"

No answer. She bit her lip as she continued looking around, "Ken... Chikusa..."

_...ome..._

Hastily, she looked up as she undoubtedly heard something. She then felt a slight tingle. It was that feeling... when a certain someone would call to her. With pursed lips she shut her eyes and concentrated. She tried to reconnect her connection with the one calling to her.

Her _flames..._ if only they would work. Was she always this weak before she had been trained? Or was it because she didn't have the _ring_ that usually helped her boost her power?

_There!_

She felt a small spark and slowly, she opened her eyes. She was still in the same building, not in a field of grass where she would usually meet this _person. _However, there was this smoky figure before her... an _illusion._

"Mukuro-sama!" She exclaimed without any doubt. She knew this was him.

"_Chrome..." _The figure's side moved slightly, like arms they waved slightly as if testing if it they were stable, _"...kufufu... I see you're also having troubles with your illusions..."_

The girl, Chrome, could slightly see the blue and red eyes, "Mukuro-sama... w-where are you right now?"

"_In Italy..." _Chrome felt downhearted, she wanted to find and follow Mukuro but how can she go to Italy? She didn't have the money to go there. And surely her so-called parents won't let her go to Italy, _"I see you're not in the form after you had that car accident."_

Chrome nodded slightly, then it hit her that Mukuro also had his memories. She had been so focused on finding Mukuro that she didn't even notice her strange situation. Transported back in the past, before she got involved with the mafia business, with memories from the future right after she...-

"_And I also see that you have your memories... kufufu... well that's no surprise, since Ken and Chikusa here also had their memories from the future."_ Chrome's eyes widen at the mention of the two's name.

"_Of course, if it that were the case, then, I believe the _others_ also have their memories." _Mukuro concluded.

By others of course, he meant, the guardians and everyone else involved in the Vongola.

Chrome's hand clenched as she looked down, "But... I don't understand... how did we end up like this? Why are we here?"

The smoky figure wavered, as if it were representing the feelings of the one in the illusion itself, "Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

The other immediately looked up at the mentioned name, before looking back down as guilt washed over her, "Boss... of course... Boss is the type who always pulls off this kind of stuff."

There was a small silence before Mukuro spoke once more, "Chrome... I want you to do something."

The illusionist looked up at Mukuro, "H-hai?"

"Ken, Chikusa and I will be there soon... but in the mean time... I would like you to go look for Sawada Tsunayoshi and guard him." Chrome tilted her head slightly at the request. Mukuro then continued, "I feel like we are about to take part of another one of the Vongola's crazy adventure. Kufufu... and apparently, I'm looking forward to it."

Chrome felt a small tug of her lips, yet at the same time, a bit of worry, "I understand Mukuro-sama."

Mukuro's figure slowly dissipated, _"Take care... my dear Chrome."_

Chrome just watched as her illusion slowly faded away before turning and walking away.

'_Boss...'_ She sadly thought as familiar soft cries from a certain memory echoed within her mind...

_I'm sorry... I s-should've... I couldn't save everyone..._

_...I'm so sorry..._

Chrome shut her eyes as if she could feel the pain from the other, _'It was our fault we weren't strong enough. We're the ones who should be sorry at that time... we knew we were causing you so much pain... but we couldn't do anything.'_ Chrome clenched her fists, "But... we'll make sure to make things right this time."

As she stepped out the building she looked up the sky with determination.

_Wait for us... Boss._

* * *

Sneaking out the infirmary was harder than Tsuna thought. Was Hibari that scary that the nurse had to lock him in the room until she could approve of him of being okay? Well whatever, he was going out, whether they liked it or not!

With a hairpin he had found lying on the nurse's desk he started picking the lock of the door, _'Alright... almost there...'_

_Click!_

Tsuna looked at the door in surprise before sliding it open, which successfully happened. He made a little victory dance in his mind before looking around the halls and ran off to the direction of his classroom. There were only a few people in the corridors. Well, no surprise there, it was time for their club activities after all.

Tsuna opened the classroom door and peaked in. There were no students. He sighed in relief. He had no idea how to face Yamamoto and Kyoko if he ever got to see them, they were classmates after all.

He approached his desk and grabbed his bag, however, he stopped as he heard students pass by the classroom while talking out loudly.

"Yamamoto-san is really good at baseball isn't he?"

"I wish I could be as skilful as he is!" Tsuna turned to the freshmen who seemed to be part of the baseball club. He watched as they vanished from view.

"So Yamamoto is in the baseball club." He shouldered his bag and continued his way to the door, "I bet he's really good at it." Something inside of him agreed as a sudden feeling of nostalgia overcame him. But before he could even wonder why, he suddenly hears heavy footsteps behind him.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna! Where do you think your going?"

Slowly, the brunet turned around as he felt horror rush in him.

Great... _real _bullies.

oOoOoOo

Hibari was doing his daily patrols, walking around the school grounds before halting for a moment as he saw a group of strangers by the gate. But as he narrowed his eyes, he immediately recognized the group and his frown deepened. He approached the group, successfully catching their attention.

The scrawny teen with red hair and eyes tensed as he saw the fierce glare of the prefect and sighed as if saying 'same-old-Hibari'.

The girl with a ponytail and eyes as fierce as Hibari's stepped up. Hibari stopped in front of them and the two had a glaring contest. The others remained silent.

"We're here to see Tsunayoshi." The woman spoke.

"He's in no condition to speak to you." Hibari bluntly replied.

This made the red head teen look up, "Is something wrong with Tsuna-kun?"

Hibari remained silent. They all exchanged looks, "Look, we saw that kid awhile ago..." the guy with huge glasses spoke as he tilted his hat, "And I do believe he owes us an explanation on why we're _here_."

"He doesn't know."

The scrawny teen looked at Hibari, not believing what he just heard, "What are you talking about?"

Hibari turned to the redhead, he was about to speak when he turned his head away as if he had sensed something. Everyone followed his stare and immediately saw a small figure coming out of the school building while running. But something was off with his run. If you looked closely, it looked like he was limping, and the way he held his left arm protectively...

"Isn't that..." The teen who had normal looking glasses and a calm-looking personality (but is actually a hot-head) stared at the brunet with a raised eyebrow. Tsuna's uniform was all wrinkly and dirty almost like he had decided to take a dive on the ground and roll around it for fun, however his expression seemed to be holding back the pain he must be feeling.

He ran past them without even giving them a second glance. The red head immediately noticed this and was about to run after the brunet only to stopped as Hibari spoke;

"He doesn't remember anything."

All eyes widen as they stared at Hibari, "W-what? How can that be possible?" the small teen asked.

"Did he hit his head?" The alien girl behind them wondered out loud.

Hibari just shut his eyes and turned away. However, the red-head spoke up, "So wait! Are you just gonna let him be like this? Won't you do anything about it? We need Tsuna-kun!"

The prefect stopped for a moment before continuing on his way and the other could only look at him helplessly then at the direction Tsuna had rushed off.

"Enma..." The lady looked at the small teen.

The boy named Enma clenched his fists as he looked down, "Tsuna-kun... I owe him so much."

"Not as much as he owes us an explanation on why we're here-oof!" The dude with the huge glasses was then elbowed by the woman who looked pissed-off.

"Tsuna-kun..." Enma looked at the direction Tsuna left once more.

* * *

Tsuna panted as he clutched his sprained arm tighter. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, but he ignored them. Was his life always a mess? Did he have to deal this kind of treatment everyday?

Being bullied and pushed around like that. What did he do deserve them?

His pace slowed down for a moment and slowly he puts a hand over his eyes while looking down. He bit his lower-lip in frustration. He was so confused, he had no idea why he was feeling so many emotions all at once. Afraid, nervous, cautious, angry, sad... and lonely.

It was driving him insane!

"Oi... oi!"

Brown eyes looked up and blinked as he saw a child tugging on his pants. The first thing Tsuna thought about the kid was... he was weird. I mean, what kind of kid would be wearing a cow suit and not to mention an afro that seemed to be stuff with lollipops and... are those grenades? Probably toys.

Hastily wiping the tears away, Tsuna knelt down (wincing at the process as he almost forgot about his injuries), "W-what is it kid? Are you lost?"

Confusion suddenly flashed within those huge emerald eyes and it was just probably Tsuna, but did the kid suddenly look... mature?

"Why are you crying?" The child asked innocently.

"Ah... no it's nothing." Tsuna couldn't help but feel embarrassed, "There was just some dust in my eyes." He assured, however, something told him that the strange kid didn't believe him as he stared at the brunet with a frown, "W-what's with that look?"

The cow child must've realized he was making the other suspicious and immediately made a cheerful smile, "What look? Gyahaha!"

Tsuna frowned and just shook his head before realizing something, "Hey kid... where's your parents?"

"Italy." The other replied while picking his nose.

"W-WHAT?" Tsuna looked at the boy in disbelief, "Then who's taking care of you?"

The cow child stared and suddenly grinned, Tsuna didn't like the way he grinned, "Neh, neh... can you take me home? It's not far from here!"

"H-huh? Oh sure." The brunet somehow felt relieved that the kid gave him a seemingly normal request. For a second there he thought the boy would ask him something... well... not normal.

Stretching out his arms, he picked up the boy gently and winced at the strain on his sprained arm but ignored it. On the other hand, the cow child was surprised at the sudden action, but that surprise soon turned into a sad look as he clung to the other and muttered, "I missed you... Vongola..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Gyahaha! What are you talking about?" Tsuna could only stare at the kid in his arms weirdly.

And so, while on their way to the kid's house, Tsuna discovered his name which was Lambo. He also discovered that Lambo wasn't such a bad child. He even offered his lollipop and actually tried cheering him up. It was as if the child knew how heavy-hearted he felt.

It was almost like... he wasn't a child.

But Tsuna couldn't help but find it suspicious... what was a child doing in the streets of Namimori all alone? He didn't seem to mind because he hardly looked like he was lost, heck, he practically knew his way around as he kept pointing the direction of where his supposed home should be, which by the way, felt like a familiar route...

Tsuna frowned as he was told they were getting nearer to their destination.

"We're almost near!" The child exclaimed and looked at Tsuna slyly, "What? Don't tell me your tired already? Gyahaha!"

Tsuna frowned as he started to find the laugh annoying, "Of course I'm not! Will you keep quiet?" The brunet huffed. Something about the child made him feel close to him. Like a brother. Cue nostalgia. His brown eyes softened as he stared at Lambo.

Why did he feel like... he was missing something, and that the strange child was part of that something? His mind then wondered to Ryohei, Yamamoto, Hibari and Kyoko. His lips pursed and his arms around Lambo tightened a bit. Lambo noticed this and frowned. Then he looked up...

"We're here." He announced.

Tsuna looked up and his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. Lambo looked up with a playful grin, "Hehe..."

"B-but this is..." The brunet sputtered and looked down to Lambo.

"BUT THIS IS MY HOUSE!"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

So yeah, you must be wondering how Lambo got there. Well, you'll find out soon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again, I apologize for the very late update.


	4. Unknown Gathering

**_A new Chapter for a New Year!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

"Have a safe trip Tsu-kun!" Nana waved at her son with Lambo in her arms.

Tsuna sweat-dropped as he waved as well. He still couldn't get over his shock from yesterday. He remembered entering his house with Lambo and suddenly, her mom welcomed him _and_ the child as if she was expecting him all along. Then the woman explained to him about a letter she received stating about taking care of Lambo for the meanwhile, since his parents were too busy or something... and much to his surprise, his mom just agreed without hesitation!

She could've at least acted suspicious!

"I-I'll be going then..." Tsuna muttered as he then left the house and walked away.

He closed the door behind him and looked at the household gate as if expecting something...or rather _someone._

Another spark of pain made its way to his head making him grasp it and shut his eyes tightly.

_Juu...! Ohayou ...zaimasu!_

An overenthusiastic voice echoed within his mind with words being cut-off for unknown reasons.

Once again, it sounded so familiar... and yet so distant. As if something was trying to push him away from remembering it. For whenever he tries to get a hold of something that would flash in his mind, he'll be blown back from reaching it.

"Oi! Oi! Are you okay...- B-baka Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked up and saw Lambo standing on the gate, "Lambo! What are you- I thought you were with mom!"

"I will escort Baka-Tsuna to school! Because Baka-Tsuna might get lost! Gyahaha!" Lambo said boastfully. However, Tsuna could only sweat-drop as he silently thought, _'And who do you think got lost yesterday?'_

The cow child then jumped towards Tsuna and the brunet automatically caught the other, "O-oi don't do that! You could've fallen!"

"Lamb-san won't get hurt! Lambo-san is invincible!" Lambo said as he crossed his arms and raised his chin with a proud look.

"Lambo please go back inside. I'll be late at this rate." The brunet said with a sigh.

"Yadda! Lambo-san don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!"

"Alright! Alright! Just make sure you can go back home safely." Tsuna had no idea what made him say that! Seriously, how can he let a five-year old go back home on his own?

"Hai! You can count on Lambo-san!" Lambo grinned.

Tsuna couldn't hold back a smile as he stared at the cow child in his arms. On second thought, maybe the kid can take care of himself. Something inside him told him there was no need to worry.

As Tsuna left the gate he wasn't able to notice her mother staring at him by the small gap of the door with a frown.

'_Iemitsu...what's happening here?'_

* * *

"Lambo-san _loves _grape candies! So whenever Baka-Tsuna comes home, Baka-Tsuna must have grape candies for Lambo-san or else Baka-Tsuna won't be allowed to enter the house!" Lambo said as the two continued on their way to Nami-chu.

"E-eh? But that's _my_ house!"

"It's Lambo-san's Fortress now! Gyahaha!"

"W-what?" Tsuna wanted to face-palm, was this kid serious? Maybe it wasn't a great idea letting this snotty brat to their home.

"What about Baka-Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked down. Huge curious emerald eyes met his sight, and afro kid asked again, "What's Baka-Tsuna's favourite candy?"

"M-me?" Tsuna pointed at himself before scratching his cheek, "Well... I d-don't know... or rather... I don't really remember."

Lambo's eyes narrowed and fortunately, Tsuna didn't see this, "Baka-Tsuna has amnesia!" He put every ounce of childishness at his supposed joke but much to his surprise Tsuna spoke...

"I-I guess you can say that." Tsuna looked at Lambo and it too all the other's will to replace his shock look with a normal curious expression that every child has when they are confused.

"Nande? Nande?"

"Haha...you won't really understand-"

"Just tell me Baka-Tsuna!"

"Hiieeee!" Tsuna couldn't help but find the sudden outburst of the child a bit... well _sudden_. Not to mention _familiar_, "We-well... yesterday morning, I woke up n-not remembering anything b-but everything slowly came back to me, though they were just pieces of memories... And some are still holes...like not remembering some classmates of mine at our class." Tsuna managed a nervous chuckle, "And the ironic part is that the classmates I don't remember are pretty _well-known_ throughout the school."

"Who? Who?"

"Uhmm... I doubt you know them." Tsuna saidas he scratched the back of his head, "Their names were Yamamoto, K-Kyoko-chan and Sasagawa Ryohei whom I kinda' call oniisan. Oniisan and Kyoko-chan are siblings by the way."

"Seedlings?" Lambo tilted his head.

"_Siblings_." Tsuna sighed before shaking his head. For a moment there he thought Lambo was kind of acting a little too _mature_ as he practically listened to every word he said. I mean, what kind of kid will listen to you about information as boring as that? The only thing that can perk up a child's interest is when they hear the words 'sweets', 'toys' and probably 'poop'.

Suddenly... the small teen stopped on his heels as he felt a mysterious presence sneaking behind him. This made Lambo look up, "Baka-Tsuna?"

Tsuna's hold on the cow child tightened and slowly he turned around. He could feel a slight dread build up inside him. Something was wrong for sure. He didn't know why, but he felt wary. Like danger was slowly closing in-

"Hahi! TSUNA-SAN!"

Tsuna was suddenly tackled at the front and before he knew it, he was down on the ground with a mysterious girl on top of him. He winced as he felt his injuries ache but then he remembered.

"L-Lambo!" Tsuna turned to the strange girl who had tangled her arms on his neck and gulped, "U-Uhm... C-can you please get off me? My-my friend is being squashed."

"Hahi?" The girl looked up, her huge caramel eyes stared at Tsuna's with curiosity and confusion but nevertheless, followed what the other said. Tsuna looked down, "L-Lambo!"

"H-hahi!"

The poor child was flattened and knocked out, probably because he ran out of air while being squashed. Tsuna carried the cow child and shook him, not too gently if I may add, "O-oi...! Are you okay?"

Fortunately, it made Lambo regain consciousness as tears sprang up in his eyes, "G-gotta... stay calm...!"

"L-Lambo-chan!"

This somehow distracted the other to continue his waterworks as he turned to Haru with wide eyes, "H-Haru."

"Eh? You two know each other?" Tsuna looked back and forth at the two.

Lambo stiffened while Haru looked surprised and stunned, as if she couldn't believe on what she just heard, "Tsuna-san... you-"

"I-I-Lambo-san knows Haru because Lambo-san bumped on Haru while Lambo-san was lost yesterday!" Lambo then turned to Tsuna with a goofy grin, "Lambo-san will now talk to Haru for awhile!"

And before Tsuna could even respond, the cow child had jumped out of the other's grasp and grabbed Haru's hand before trying to pull her away. Haru looked confused at first, as if she couldn't decide while looking at Lambo and then at Tsuna. Then finally, she decided to just follow the small child.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head as he looked at the two, he then winced as he realized he had used his sprained arm before sighing and pushing himself up on his feet, _'This time it's this girl who seems to know who I am. Is it possible I know her as well?'_ Tsuna then tried to remember her, _'Let's see... Haru, was it?'_

He tried to force himself to remember while shutting his eyes tightly.

_Haru... Haru.._

"_Hahi!"_

That's a weird thing to say when you're surprised.

"_Tsuna-san!"_

Now, he was positive that he knew Haru! And yet that proof was not efficient. He could've just remembered that because he was positive Haru had said the exact same things awhile ago.

"_Someday I will become Tsuna-san's wife desu!"_

Tsuna had to hold back a surprise cry as those words rang into his mind. His face felt really hot because of that. He could've made that up in his mind but the way it sounded was so much like the Haru girl made him think twice. But then again, he couldn't just ask _'Hey! Did you ever told me you'll become my future wife?'_ He'd probably get a good slap on the face and not to mention he might get reported for harassing a middle-school girl or something.

"A-ano... Ts-Tsuna-san..." Tsuna had snapped out of his thoughts and quickly looked at Haru, "H-hai?"

"I-I'm sorry for tackling you like that! I-I probably confused you as somebody else." Haru spoke looking embarrassed but at the same time depressed.

Tsuna would've agreed with her, but how can you confuse another person whom you had practically called with the correct name? The brunet immediately knew what she was trying to do. She was doing what Yamamoto and the others were doing when they realized he couldn't remember them.

It was like... they were trying to...to...

..._protect him_.

Caramel eyes widened. Now where did that totally unrelated thought come from? Tsuna looked at Lambo. The cow child wasn't looking at him, neither was Haru. Something in him boiled.

They were obviously getting hurt.

And yet... why?

"I..." Tsuna started as he looked at Haru, "I'm... I'm supposed to know you... aren't I?"

Haru looked up at Tsuna. Her eyes sparkled in hope, but immediately that hoped vanished as soon as it appeared. Instead, it was replaced with fear, "U-uhm... n-no...I think..." She looked like she was having a conflict in her mind. Her eyes then shut tightly and before Tsuna could even say anything, Haru ran off, "S-sumimasen! I'm going to be late for school."

"W-wait... Ha-"

"Oi! Baka-Tsuna!" Tsuna suddenly felt something land heavily on his head, "Itte!"

"You'll be late!" Lambo childishly said as he kept pulling on the brunet's brown locks.

"I got it! I got it!" Tsuna pulled Lambo off his head while staring suspiciously at him. What did he and Haru talked about anyway? Was there anything particular to talk about to a person you've just bumped into while you were lost? The brunet frowned as he started walking while Lambo rambled continuously in his arms.

'_Could it be... that Lambo is also...?'_ Tsuna stopped on his tracks before looking up the school building. He had finally arrived with only ten minutes to spare. Just enough time to walk to his classroom. The brunet ignored the looks that the students were giving him. It was kind of strange bringing a child to school.

He then knelt down and put Lambo on the ground, "Well, we're here. You should probably go back home now. Can you do it?"

Lambo grinned, "Of course I can Baka-Tsuna! Lambo-san is awesome after all!"

Tsuna just gave him a small smile, "Well then... be careful and don't forget to look at both sides before crossing the streets-"

"MOU! I understand Baka-Tsuna! I'm not a child anymore!"

Tsuna looked at Lambo in surprise while the cow child in return covered his mouth as if he had just said something wrong. The brunet blinked before chuckling, "Okay, I understand. Just be careful."

"H-Hai!" And with that Lambo ran off.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head before shrugging and continuing on his way. _'Lambo... seemed like a different person at that time...'_ Then he shook his head in disbelief and went ahead to the building.

Just as Tsuna entered the gates, a girl stopped at the place he just stood. Amethyst eyes glinted with joy as she saw the person she had been looking for. _'Mukuro-sama... I found him...'_

"C-Chrome?"

The girl turned around as she heard her name and saw, "Cow child..."

It seemed like Lambo had returned as soon as he was positive that Tsuna had entered the school building. The small child immediately ran towards Chrome and hopped towards her with tears, the girl immediately caught him with a soft smile. Obviously the other missed her.

"C-Chrome-chan!"

Chrome turned to see Kyoko, Yamamoto and Ryohei, "M-minna..."

"So you're finally here huh?" Yamamoto grinned, looking happy that the gang was slowly forming itself back.

"Y-you're eyes..." Kyoko was surprised to see her friend not wearing an eye patch anymore.

Chrome nodded as she held her stomach, "I also don't have organs as illusions. We're apparently transported in the time before I got into... the accident."

There was a moment of silence before...

"WOAH! You're EXTREMELY here too Lambo!" Ryohei grinned at Lambo, who in returned wiped the forming tears and nodded with a serious look a child usually never hold.

"All that's left is that annoying herbivore." They all turned to see Hbari not far from the group.

"Hibari! You're here!" Yamamoto exclaimed looking a bit surprise.

Hibari glared at them, "Don't get the wrong idea. I only came here because I had some matters to discuss with this herbivore." He turned to Chrome.

The three exchanged looks, "What for?"

Chrome looked at them as her face turned blank but her eyes shined with something akin to determination, "I'm transferring here to guard Boss."

_Meanwhile..._

"Finally..." Emerald eyes stared up at the familiar blue sky before watching a huge airplane pass above him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see a certain pink haired woman.

"We're finally here..." She gently spoke as she looked around the buzzing people, "..._Japan_."

The boy with silver hair nodded and his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes filled with resolve, "Let's go..." He turned around before picking up his luggage, "...Juudaime's waiting."

The woman sighed but smiled, "Understood."

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

_**What do you think?**_


End file.
